The Legacy of Harry Potter
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: For years, Harry Potter has lived in muggle America working as a school teacher. But what happens when two students, suddenly begin to suspect his true identity as a wizard. Can he keep his secret intact?
1. The Theory

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series is not mine. Nor is Mr. R, because I highly doubt I can own a person. Yes Mr. R is a real person, my old teacher actually.

* * *

Harold R (His last name will be kept confidential for security purposes. I doubt he wants his name exposed to the public)…

We all know Mr. R is not what he seems. Throughout the years, he has puzzled an array of students entering and leaving his classroom.

What is he really?

My friend and I have an idea. And it may sound farfetched, but it is plausible. Do you want to know what the idea is?

Well, we believe that Mr. R is really Harry Potter. How can Mr. R be Harry Potter you ask? Well, our idea is pseudocide. Let the curtains be lifted.

* * *

Mr. R's POV

The bell rang. I was sitting on the countertop, waiting for my class to settle down. The noise level took a while to die down, despite my pointed looks at the loud students. It was the last week of school, and they still didn't quite down right away. One would think that by now, they would know at least that much.

"Okay, today is an easy day. The boys in the class, get to sign my yearbook today. Well, if they want to. And that's pretty much it. Do whatever you want."

The last week of school. The kids where crowded around in groups signing yearbooks and chatting about the summer that was to come. And some of the students were just sitting there in utter boredom. I quickly took role, and set them free to do as they wished. The class started mingling with one another, and the noise level in the class grew once again. Obviously. So, I settled down in front of my laptop and surfed the net.

"Mr. R?" A timid voice called out to me. I looked up at the mention of my name. The girl who had called out to me was standing there, in front of my desk. A few others of my students were crowded around my desk, whispering amongst themselves. One of the girls was holding something behind her back and she stood there, shifting her weight form foot to foot.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled at me nervously.

"Umm…Stacey and I made this for you. It's our end of the year present for you," She stuttered out, handing me a pink piece of cardboard. I took it from her, and looked at it, slightly puzzled. Though, I did not show my puzzlement.

Upon grasping it, I realized it was a book. A sloppily put together book, but a book none the less. There was no title. I quirked an eyebrow. How interesting. I thanked the girls and they headed back to their table giggling and whispering in hushed tones, all the way.

I put the book to the side, telling myself to read it later. But every few minutes, my eyes wandered to the pink book. A book of theories about me. How quaint. I snorted quietly to myself. After all, it's not likely that they'd actually guess correctly.

I noticed that every once in a while, some of the girls would look up at me curiously. They were probably wondering when I was going to read the book. I smirked to myself. It was fun to make them anxious. To mess with them a little. So, I restrained myself form picking the book up and flipping thought the pages.

But, eventually, my curiosity got the better of me. After all, I have never gotten a present such as this. The most common present I have gotten from students were candies, cards, and pictures. But never something like this. It looked very...intriguing.

I carefully picked up the book in my hands, examining the binding. It was cardboard with paper glued on top. The front and back's widths were uneven. It seemed as if the folding had not gone too well. The cover was white, with a stripe of pink on the side. I ran my hands over the bumpy surface.

I opened the cover flap to see a pink cover page. The Great Big Book of Theories. Mr R Edtion. Wow...how...odd. After that, there was a copyright page, also in pink. I examined the small font closely, noticing all the little details. They really had gone all out. All the little copyright symbols and copyright laws and restrictions were there. Next was an authors and consultants page… Hmm...it said that a lot of my class was involved in this book. I turned the page again, and was faced with the Table of Contents.

I skimmed the table, smiling slightly to myself, when suddenly, I froze. There it was. Harry Potter. Page 5. Right under the Introduction. My eyes widened. My mind raced. Did they know? If so, how?

I schooled my features into a calm mask, hidng my apprehension. My dread.

I quickly flipped past the introduction, to page 5. I read the title. Harry James Potter. My eyes wandered down the page, to the first paragraph. I read it

"Harry Potter?! How can Mr. Ross be Harry Potter you ask? Aww come on it's not THAT farfetched…okay maybe it is a teeny bit. But we have proof! -drum roll- Lift the curtains! -Curtains are lifted- "

Proof? They had proof? How did they find out? No! This cannot be true! They couldn't have known! Not when I had held this secret for so many years. I took a deep breath and started to read more, ignoring my class.

* * *

Yes, My friend and I really made this book for our teacher and gave it to him. However, I don't quite rememer his reactions...so that part of it is made up. And the Idea that Mr. R is really Harry Potter is only a theory. I am not saying that he is really for sure, Harry Potter). I was just bored so I decided to make a fanfic about it. Once again, I have no life...Woe is me.


	2. Gone

A/N: Okay, so, who think that I should send the story to Mr R? I'm contemplating on sending the link to him through one one my cousins (she has him as her teacher this year).

A HUGE thanks to Miss Mary Sue for correcting this chapter, and helping me with the last one. I don't know what I'd do with out her. Oh yeah, if you like Ouran, check out her stories. They are awesome! Though not close to as awesome as Miss Mary Sue is. I'm too lazy to read over my own work. It never sounds as good the second time, and I end up changing everything.

* * *

Upon seeing the first sentence, my eyes went wide once again. "First of all, Mr. R's first name is Harold…Ring a bell? Harold…Harry…Harry…Harold…Hmmm…."

Damn, I shouldn't have kept some form of my name! But I couldn't face parting with the one most constant thing in my life. Being called Harry.

No one had ever made the connection before, but now two muggle teenagers from America did. They guessed that I was a famous wizard from England, The Harry Potter. I mean, how farfetched did that sound?! Even though it was true…

That was the only reason I moved here. Because no one would suspect that Harry Potter would be teaching a bunch of rowdy teenagers a science class. And now, my alias was what gave me off.

I had been living undisturbed here for years, and suddenly, I was being suspected. How could this happen?

Harold used to be a pretty common name. These kids automatically connected it to Harry...My head pounded inside my skull. My thoughts were whizzing around frantically.

I read the next sentence.

"Inserts a person's name: He called out for Mr. Ross during the test…I mean that he raised his hand and got Mr. Ross's attention. To do this he said 'Mr. Ross?' Mr. Ross replied, 'Yes,' and then he murmured, 'for now.'"

They heard that? Oh shit. I had just been talking to myself. It was barely a whisper.

Well, they possibly knew that once I get home every day, I take off my glamour and let my polyjuice wear off so that I can walk around the house as Harry Potter.

My eyes roamed the page, dissecting every sentence thoroughly, looking for hidden meanings or gestures.

It was there. They really believed that I had committed pseudocide (which I had).

"Mr. R.?" I looked up to see a student standing in front of my desk. "What's that?"

What do I say? I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, and took a deep breath to clear my mind. "It's a book," I replied cooly.

"Really? Can I see it?" she asked, looking interested.

"No, ask the authors. It says here that this is menant for me."

"Then can you copy it and give me a copy?"

"No, there's a copyright page."

"Please????????"

"No," I replied in a firm voice, leaving no room for objection. She opened her mouth, possibly to say something, but the bell rang before she could.

The class rushed out of the room, the girl going along with them.

The two girls who wrote the book were lagging behind the others and sending me curious looks. I mustered up a strained smile and waved bye to them. They smiled happily at me and left, gushing about something or another along the way.

I waited until everyone was out of the room before picking up my things, locking the door, and heading to my car in a numb-like state.

* * *

The next day, I sat in my seat tensely. The second to last day of school. I kept a cool, indifferent look on my face, but in reality, my heart was pounding loudly in my chest and my palms were sweating.

* * *

The last day of school. Once the bell rang, this theory would be lost to the school. No one would ever bring it up again, because the class of '08 were the only ones that knew of it, and they were leaving the school now. They were going on to high school. No one would ever mention this theory ever again.

The bell rang.

There. The theory was gone. Out of my life. I was safe. I was free.

Or at least that was what I thought.

* * *

Review please. Or add a story alert. Or favorite story. Or something, to show me that you actually might have liked the story.

I love reviews, even if all it says is 'interesting.'

Haha this story is based off of real events. So it's kinda like an inside joke between my friends and I. I seriously didn't expect people to read this, let alone review and add story alerts for it. I'm so happy. I told Miss Mary Sue at school today, and we were so excited. Please keep reviewing, because it makes the whole group of us giddy with excitement.

Until next time,

Flame


	3. Notes

OMG: I actually sent these notes to Mr. R. Except I don't really remember what they had said...just the main topics. Yes, I did send the last one to him too. Dudes, he probably thinks we're obsessed with him. No. We aren't. We just have no lives.

* * *

It was a new school year. A new batch of 8th graders to teach.

The summer passed as a normal summer did. Uneventfully. I sat around at home. Thought up lesson plans.

My secret is still under wraps, thankfully. And everything was going smoothly, until _they_ came back. Until one visit from certain high schoolers.

Apparently, twice a month, the kids at the local high school actually got out earlier than the kids in middle school.

Damn.

I was in the middle of my lesson on chapter 3, when there was a knock on the door. Without stopping my lecturing, I opened the door, to face three smiling ex-students. I forced a smile on to my face and welcomed them in.

"Hey Mr. Ross!" One of them piped up, grinning broadly. A tight-lipped smile adorned my face as I ushered them in. They strode in casually, looking around casually. The students were all looking over curiously, whispering to one another.

I brought the girls to the front of the class, and introduced them as some ex students of mine. I told them to tell the class, in general, how high school was. They replied that it was hard. As hard as I had said.

The girls then, handed me two folded up pieces of binder paper, saying that it was from two others that had wanted to come, but couldn't because of other obligations. Nodding, I accepted the two notes.

"I'll read them later. First, I have to continue my lesson," I replied. They groaned, and headed for the door. "Unless, you want to join the class. There are three empty seats here."

Their faces lit up, and they took the seats, two of them pulling out their notebooks to take notes, while the other looked at them as if they were crazy. Chuckling, I resumed my lecture.

Once I let the class start their section review, they left, saying that they were going to visit other teachers. I warned them not to get caught, because high schoolers weren't allowed on campus until school was out. They just nodded and headed out.

Sighing, I walked over to my chair and plopped down. The notes were laying on my desk, so I decided to read them. I opened the first. My eyes skimmed through the note quickly. It was from my old Teacher's Assistant. Just random ramblings. Nothing important. Crumbling up the paper, I tossed it into the garbage bin.

Then, I looked at the other. I unfolded the note and my eyes flew to the name at the bottom. Flame. It was her. One of the girls that made me the book. My eyes roamed over the note, and my eyebrow quirked.

"hi mr. ross! omg i miss u! high skool is sooooooo boring! LMAO! :D will u wear ur kilt again? Plz?! Maybe we'll drop by and take a picture. LOL. Fisics is sooooooo boring. U should be our teechr. Thatd be kool. =P I wanted to cum, but I couldn't. u bttr send a reply w/ the girls…or else…

Flame"

Text talk…Okay. Interesting. It was all nonsense ramblings, complaints, and such. Nothing about Harry Potter. Good.

I picked up the note, and filed it safely away with the rest of my things. I decided not to send a reply. Maybe she would figure out that I didn't want to talk to her, and just leave me alone. Maybe she would just decide that the effort to talk to me was not worth it.

A month later

I yawned and walked into the front office. Nodding casually to the secretaries, I checked my mailbox. Nothing. I turned around, to head back, when Mr. B. stopped me.

"Hey Harold!"I turned around, only to be met with Mr. B's face. The wrinkly old assissatant principal's face was definitely not the first thing I wanted to see in the morning. His bald head was, for once, not covered with his usual baseball cap. The light hit it in such a way, that I squinted from the glare.

His cold, blue eyes dug into mine, as if searching for something. I swear, if he wasn't a muggle, I would think he was shuffling through my mind like Snape had done from time to time. No wonder the kids are afraid of him.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. For some reason, Mr. B gave me the heebi-jeebis. "Yes?"

He handed me a crumpled note. "Two kids from high school were trying to visit you yesterday. Mr. Boca caught them. We took down their names. They asked that we at least give you this note. So here you go. It is signed by the name Flame. I'm guessing you know who this is," He looked skeptical, as if doubting on whether he should actually give me the note. I took it from him gladly, nodding in thanks, before heading to my class.

Another rambling and nonsense note. I stored it away with the first note.

A month passed with no notes.

The bell rang and the kids were filing into my classroom. One of them came up to me and gave me a slip of paper, mumbling something, "It's from my cousin." I raised an eyebrow at her and took the note, saying thank you.

I casually put the note aside and started the lesson. I set the class free to do their class work, and sat down at my desk. I opened the note and once again, my eyes skimmed the note.

Hey Mr. Ross. I have a mission for you. Well, it's not really a mission…but whatever. So, I want you to go onto . The find the 'Search" button on the top toolbar and click on it. Then, change the drop down menu to "Find Author" and type in "From Spark to Flame" into the text box. Click 'GO.' The result should show "From Spark to Flame : 21" (It may be a bigger number, because the number stands for how many stories the author has posted.). Click on the hyperlink. Scroll down the page until you come upon the story titled "The Legacy of Harry Potter" and click on it. Read and be surprised. Please review. If you review, it'll make all of us (us being those who worked on this story) very VERY happy. You are the best teacher ever!

Flame

So, I did, only to see my every reaction recorded onto paper. My feeling, my emotions. They were all there. As if the author could read my mind. My eyes went wide and my heart pounded in my chest as I read on.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, counting to ten.

They knew.

* * *

Review please.

Yup, no lives at all.

XOXO

Flame


	4. Spying

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Neither does Mr. R. He is a real life person. And 'the man' is too. Let's see who can guess who it is! The man has already been mentioned in this fic under a diff name and plays an imporatant role of the story.

A/N: Okay people. This is more of a filler chappie to get the plot going a bit more. I apologize for the shortness and the crappiness. LOL

* * *

They knew! They knew they knew they knew!

My mind raced frantically while I tried to keep up a cool facade in front of the class. I could hear my heartbeat thumping in my chest. I looked around, fearing that the others noticed it too. They didn't.

I got out of my chair, leaving my laptop open, and started pacing among the tables, occasionally leaning over a kid's shoulder to check what they were doing. Fervently, I tried to distract myself, trying to think of other things. Anything but the story.

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to our hero, someone was looking through the security camera in Mr. R's room doing their usual check up on the teachers. The camera was set onto Mr. R's face as he read from his laptop. The mysterious man just raised an eyebrow and prepared to move on to the next classroom, when suddenly Mr. R's face adorned a shocked expression.

That was odd. Mr. R was normally expressionless. Though the shocked expression quickly went away as fast as it had come. The man watched, intrigued, as Mr. R got out of his seat and started walking around the class.

Overcome by curiosity, he zoomed in on Mr. R's laptop screen. The man read, also adorning his own stunned expression.

* * *

Once again: I apologize for the shortness. -Don't hurt me!- I'll update soon to make up for it!

Oh yeah!

**If anyone would like to actually read The Great Big Book of Theories: Mr. R edition, then please review or send me a PM saying that you want to view it. Also make sure to tell me if you want the DocX version (which looks a bit crappy) or do you want me to you the word document (A much better version, I promise). The graphics got messed up when switching it to a DocX. If you want me to email it, then I promise not to spam you. It will only be used to send this to you. If you don't trust me, then don't give me your email. **

XOXO

Flame


End file.
